Camp Scare
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Austin and Ally go to a camp and meet some friends what happens when the camp is haunted and there is someone who doesn't want them there.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Scare

Summary: austin and ally go to a camp and meet some people when they get there what happens when somebody doesn't want them there.

Ally's pov.

Well it is the first day of summer and me and trish going to this camp and i can't wait i am sooooo excited.

"trish hurry up i want to go" i yelled

"i coming i coming hold your horse last time i invite you to camp" she said but she mumbled the last part so woundn't hear but i did.

" sorry i am rushing trish but i am excited", i said

She grunted in return and we trun to go out the door to my mom's car. Trish and i got in and i got my ipod and my earphones out and put on Taylor Swift. I listened to a few songs and then found myself dosing off.

Austin's pov.

Dez and I were on our way to a camp my mom told us about i looked it up it was awesome it has a lot of thing to do i can't wait to get there it will be so fun.

" hey austin when we get there do you think the roommates will let me get out my lizard", dez asked

I looked at him wiredly and then shook my head and put my earphones in and listened to music this is going to be a lond ride.

(later on at camp)

Ally's pov.

I felt myself being shook awake by my mom and i looked outside the window and saw that we where at camp. I told my mom goodbye and me trish looked around and then we looked for our cabin that will be shared with two other girls.

We found our cabin 246 and walked in and saw two girls unpacking. One with brown hair and green eyes and was about my height and the other one was blond hair and blue eyes and was a little taller than me.

"Hi i'm kate and this is kim" the brown haired girl said

"hi i'm ally an this trish" i said while shaking her hand

"so you want us to help you unpack then we can go look around and get to know each other better" kim said

" Sure" trish and i said then unpacked

Austin's pov.

Dez and i got to camp and looked around and went to find our cabin. We walked to our cabin 247 and walked in and saw two boys with both with brown hair. One had green eyes and floppy hair and was short and the other one had brown eyes and spiky hair and was tall about 1 inch under me.

" hey i am jared and this is max we are your roommates" the spiky haired told me

"cool i'm austin and this is dez" i said and then looked over to the two boys who had confused and wired looks on their faces.

"what is it" i asked

They pointed beside me and i looked and dez had a lizard on his head and was opening a can of gravy.

"um dez why is there a lizard on your head and why are you opeaning a can of gravy"

" austin i am trying to feed my pet lizard jerry and he likes to sit on my head duh " he said

"okay" we all said

"okay any way how about we walk around and get to know each other" max said

"okay" me and dez said

"can i bring jerry" dez asked

"NO!" we yelled and ran out the door

Dez pov.

"wow that was wired come on jerry" i said and then left to find the others

Ally's pov.

While we were walking we got to know each other and the girls were very sweet.

Kate was the funniest and kim was serious but kind.

While we were walking by the lake we saw four boys. A blond haired one, two brown haired ones and a red haired boy with a lizard on his head. I was the only one who noicted them and then the lizard on the boys head jumped off and ran toward me. The boys started chasing it and it ran over my foot and i screamed and the girls looked back the blond haired and brown haired boys ran to me and the red headed ran in the direction of the lizard while scearming

"COME BACK JERRY"

The blond haired boy spoke first.

" sorry about my friend he can be wired some times i am austin by the way an this is max and jared"

" that is okay i just hate lizards" i said

" ally you okay"

"why did you scearm"

"what happen"

The girls all aked at once.

"guys i'm fine a lizard ran over my foot" i said

trish last and said " typical ally always scared of lizards"

"hey i was suprised" i said akwardly

Then the girls nocited the guys.

"Um who are they" kim asked

" oh this is austin, jared, and max and the guy that ran in the woods i have no clue" i said

"oh that was dez" austin said

Now that i looked at him he looked cute. He had blond hair that flops the right way an had a shirt on that was tight to his skin and showed his six pack. He also had brown eyes with golden specks and he was really tall.

I nocited the other girls staring at the other boys and i also saw that dez had return.

Kim's pov.

i was staring at jared. he was super cute and really nice.

Kate's pov.

i was staring at max. he was cute maybe he is into the same stuff as me.

Trish's pov.

i was staring at dez in a wired way. he had a lizard on his head. What the heck is wrong with him but i did think he was cute.


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys i am new on fanfiction so my last story wasn't that good but it will get better trust me. Just stick with me plz. So here is chapter 2 and i hated the way the last on ended so this will be better.

I don't own Austin and ally.

Austin's pov.

So it has been two days since we meet the girls and i think we are all like best friends at this camp. We hung out and got to know each other. I think they are all nice and cute but i think i have a very small crush on ally it has only been to days since we meet. She is nice and kind and herself. So we aslo found out that we are in the cabin right next to each other. Now we are in my cabin hanging out.

" no fair you cheated" kate yelled

We were playing a nerdy game that max brought. He was nerdy and kate was funny and nerdy they are cute togehter they will probely get toghter before camp is over.

"no i didn't this is how you play" he said back

Dez and trish were aruging and kim and jared were talking and me and ally are just sitting here.

I got up and took ally's hand and said " hey want to go for a walk"

Ally smiled and got up and we walk out side. I still had her hand but she didn't nocited she was looking around and smiling. That made me smile. Okay we may have only known each other for two days but we have spent so much time together that i feel like we have known each other for years. I may have more than a small crush on her but i wouldn't tell her that.

Ally's pov.

So austin asked me to go on a walk and i said yes. So we are walking and he is still holding my hand but i don't think he nocited. I have a small crush on him but i won't tell him. Every year about two weeks after camp has started they have a dance maybe he will ak me i hope.

Plz give me some reviews it will get better. Sorry it was short.


End file.
